The Human Sister
by Arctic Falcon
Summary: Rae is a human girl that grew up with the turtles, she was left abandoned and alone in the sewers covered in green goop. She was later found and taken in by Splinter and mutated into a 'superhuman', this is her adventurous/kinda violent life that she shares with her brothers the turtles. (btw it's based off the 2003 series not the 2012; rated T cause I'm paranoid)


**Hello Peoples, this is my first story, so please be gentle :), anywho here's the first chapter with many to follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (2003) only my character Taliraea :) (btw, this is based off season 1 episode 17-beginning of 19)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Rae's P.O.V.**

My brothers, Master Splinter and I have been staying at miss April's home since the foot have overrun the sewers making it next to impossible to return to our home for the time being. I listened to three of my brothers as they snored. Don's foot fell a bit from where he was sleeping on top of the couch, and hovered over Mikey's face. In his sleep, Mikey sniffed the foot.

"Geez, what died?" He mumbled rolling over. I smiled slightly and felt myself drift back to sleep in my corner. When I next awoke, I heard Mikey yelp. Immediately I sprang up with one of my katana drawn.

"What, what is it?" Raph asked, he and Don were in fighting stances with their weapons drawn too. Mikey nervously laughed.

"Oh man, I slept on my hand, and it got numb and hit my face and I thought somebody slapped me. Don't you hate that?" He said waving his hand around. Raph frowned and put his weapons away.

"Words fail me." He grumbled heading for the bathroom. Mikey ran up and did a flip over Raph.

"First dibs on the bathroom." He said slamming the door in Raph's face. Raph sighed deeply and rested his head against it. I giggled and shook my head while sheathing my katana.

"Only Mikey." I said walking to the center of the room. Don chuckled as he put his staff away. I sat crossed legged and made myself float a bit while I meditated for a calming effect. A few minutes later, I could hear Mikey cooking and Raph flopping on the couch. I heard a door open and a loud yawn.

"Oh, I really do have four turtles, a girl and a rat sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream." Said a feminine voice. I cracked open an eye and saw April sniffing the air, "Hey, what's burning?" She asked with wide eyes. I smiled.

"Mikey's cooking." Raph and I said in unison. The toast popped and I heard a small whine from Mikey.

"Hey, scrambled's okay with everyone, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Again?" We all complained. Don walked over to the television, Raph was reading a book, Master was meditating and I was doing morning stretches.

"Hey guys, where's Leo?" Mikey asked looking around.

"Probably out running or something." I say as I bend into a strange angle.

"He is engaged in his morning exercises." Master Splinter confirmed.

"Told ya." I say with a goofy grin. Mikey glanced back at me with a playful glare and his eyes widened a bit.

"Are your legs supposed to bend like that?" He asked looking at the position I was in.

"Probably not." I say casually. They all roll their eyes. Don leans out the window.

"Well Leo better get back soon or he's gonna get soaked. That sky's looking angry." I float over to the window and nod in agreement. The clouds were dark and lightning danced across them.

"Um, Rae?" I look at Raph who was staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Are you stuck again?" He says bluntly.

"Pfft, me, get stuck? Of course not." I say indignantly, he raised an eyebrow and I sighed in defeat.

"Maybe?" I reply. He smirked, helped me get unstuck then walked to the table.

"Think fast." Mikey said tossing a plate to Raph. He caught it and placed it on the table.

"Next." Raph said catching the next plate. April walked in again.

"No!" She yelled. Mikey grabbed another plate.

"One more, up high!" He said.

"Not the china!" She cried. Raph stumbled.

"Whoops." He said as a loud crash was heard. April sighed and sat down fixing her hair into a bun.

"Why should today be any different?" She said. I glared at the two.

"Bravo dumb and dumber." They visibly gulped.

"Kids." Master Splinter said turning the next page of his newspaper.

"Sorry, April." They chorused. I shook my head, raised my right hand and laughed at their faces as the plate reformed itself.

"I forgot you could do that." Mikey said with a smile. April looked at me thankfully.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. I realize it's tough for seven, um, people to share a one person apartment." Don placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can." He told her.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love you guys, I really do. It's just, my place is too small." Master Splinter sat on her right at the table.

"We will leave as soon as the foot ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair." He said.

"Until then, you're stuck with us." I say giving her a closed eye smile. Mikey came up balancing six plates of food on his arms and one with toast on his head. April look mildly concerned.

"Um, can I help you with that very delicate china Mikey?" She asked. He smiled.

"Nah, I got it, thanks." He tossed it all up into the air. April squeaked and closed her eyes. I raised my left hand and all the plates landed gently on the table. April opened her eyes and her face held a surprised look.

"Thanks Rae." Mikey said sitting down, but I had already stuffed my face with eggs so I only nodded my head in his direction. Mikey began to stuff his too.

"Say what you like about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Raph said shoveling some into his mouth. April looked a little disgusted.

"So one would think that table manners were a part of their training?" She asked Master.

"One would think." He replied. They were still eating, but I already finished and leaned back in my chair content.

"Shouldn't Leo have been back by now?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, of the five of us, Leo's the one turtle you never have to worry about." Don said with confidence.

"So I'm a turtle now?" I ask jokingly while looking him in the eye.

"Yes Rae, yes you are." Raph said seriously. We all broke into laughter.

'_Rae!' _I heard someone yell in my head. I mentally set it up so that even if I was the only one with powers, the others could contact me. And right now I heard Leo's voice. I stood up abruptly.

"Master Splinter, can I go?" I ask him quickly. He looks at me skeptically.

'_Leo's in danger, I'm almost sure of it.' _I told him telepathically. He looked me in the eye and nodded. Before the others realized what was going on, I had already left through the window. The rain was coming down hard and fast followed by a biting wind. I pinpointed Leo's location and flew like a bullet towards him. When I arrived, he was laying on one of the rooftops with Hun hovering above him holding a large steel pipe. I dived forward and kicked Hun in the center of his chest sending him flying back into a brick chimney that crumbled and fell on top of him. Then I turned to the foot ninja surrounding us and glared. They turned and ran away in fear. I turned back to Leo.

"Hey bro, you alright?" I ask pulling him to his feet. He put his katana away and placed a hand to his head steadying himself.

"I'm fine. So I guess you got my message?" Leo said. I nodded.

"But why'd you have to say it so loud, I got a small headache because of you." I whined pouting childishly.

"Well I'm sorry I yelled while falling off a five story building, but please continue about your minor headache." Leo said sarcastically with a hint of annoyance. I rolled my eyes but ended up grinning.

"Let's get back dunderhead, grab on." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I gripped his shell as I flew across the rooftops heading for April's place. We were two rooftops away when a pain erupted in my arm and I almost lost my grip on Leo. Then something latched onto my foot making it so I couldn't continue.

"Hang on." I say as I drop to the rooftop. I lightly put Leo down and I look at my arm and leg. A chain wrapped around my foot pinned to a chimney and my arm had an arrow sticking out of it.

"Really? An Arrow?! Yeah, that's just what I needed, an arrow in my arm." I raged. I felt a pain in my arm again and yelped. I looked at Leo who was holding a bloody arrow. "Thanks." I mumble as I unwrap my foot from the chain. I must have damaged it somehow, I can't move my ankle. Well that's just wonderful. I hobble over to Leo and we make it to the next rooftop before being completely surrounded by foot ninja. Leo and I stood back to back, our swords drawn. We kicked the snot out of the first twenty. The rest backed up behind Hun (who was covered in bruises shaped liked bricks) and bowed. I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me slowly. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"No." Leo murmured. A few rooftops away, stood the Shredder. Then smoke erupted around four ninja with funky hats and they disappeared. They reappeared behind Leo and started attacking him. I was attacked by the remaining foot ninja and Hun. I beat them all up, cause I'm awesome like that. With only one arm too, since my other arm hurts when I move it thanks to that arrow. I heard Leo yell and I whipped my head towards where he used to be. Angrily I charged the four with the funky hats while drawing my second katana ignoring the pain in my arm. I was holding my own for about a minute before the one with a deformed trident knocked away my swords and the one with the spear stabbed me in the gut. He roughly jerked it out and tossed me off the building. Using my powers I stopped myself from falling. I looked up and apparently Leo fell through the window to April's apartment. How convenient. I flew through the window, my hands pressed against my stomach. I fell onto Raph who was ready to jump out the window. I rolled off him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Rae? Rae, are you alright?" I heard Mikey ask on the verge of panicking. I lifted my head off the ground to glare at him.

"Do I look alright shell for brains?" I hissed at him. Don came over to me and lay me on my back. I shook my head.

"Take care of Leo first." I told him. He shook his head.

"No. Leo's in no immediate danger. And your injuries are far worse." He said gently prying my hand off my stomach to assess the damage.

"True, it's always me and Leo." I sighed, I looked at them with a serious face, "Did Leo tell you?" I ask. Raph who was standing between Leo and me nodded.

"He told us before he passed out."

"Well, we should have expected it, in comic books the villain always comes back." I said. Mikey rapidly nodded his head.

"I said the same thing!" Mikey then looked out the window, "Guys, we got company." He then took a couple steps back, "What's the plan, Leo's always the one with a plan. So what're we gonna do for a plan" Raph them draws his two si.

"No time for a plan." He said.

"Why not?" Mikey whined. Don tied a knot to the bandage around my waist as foot ninja burst through the others windows in the apartment. Mikey let out a girlish squeal and I felt like laughing. I quickly got to my feet. Mikey pushed the couch away from the wall to the center of the room. I hobbled over to Leo, and April and I dragged him behind the couch. The strain reopened the arrow wound on my arm that finally stopped bleeding.

"Shell!" I growled clutching it. "Sorry April." I say as I rip some material from the couch covering and tied it around my wound. I could hear everyone fighting and Master Splinter giving orders. Mikey flew behind the couch since he was thrown and Master Splinter came to fend off the guy. Mikey helped me up and April helped Leo. Mikey beat the ninjas who came too close. I heard April yelp and the door slam. Mikey let go of me for a second and kicked the ninjas back down the stairs when the door was opened. He came back over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Turtles and Rats, run, do not walk to the nearest exit!" He yelled.

"Raph, this bus is leaving." Don said while knocking some out. Mikey then started carrying me down the stairs.

"I can fly you know." I said while clinging onto him. He huffed but held me tight heading down a couple more steps

"Barely." He mumbled.

"What'd you say?" I said with a glare. He gulped

"Nothing." Then we continued down a few more steps.

"Be Careful. The shop is our only exit, and they know it." Master Splinter said behind us.

"Make yourself useful and scope out the store." Don said to Mikey. Mikey visibly gulped then handed me to Don.

"No problem." He said walking down the stairs. I wriggled out of Don's arms and levitated a foot above the ground. I saw Mikey open the door to the shop.

"It's quiet, maybe too quiet. Always wanted to say that." I heard him say before he went in. I rolled my eyes and waited. The rest of us started heading down the last flight of stairs. Mikey closed the door and started heading up the stairs.

"Wrong way Mikey."Don said still walking down.

"Wrong way my foot, poor choice of words, major ambush down there." Mikey pointed to the shop.

"We don't have a choice, they're pouring in through the windows upstairs." Don said with a creased brow.

"Hey! What's the story down there?" Raph called from back upstairs as he fought the foot ninjas.

"There's some seriously mean looking guys down there." Mikey replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Mean looking? No duh." I say as Don walks up to the door.

"Don, wait!" Mikey said trailing after him. I watched Don disappear through the door, Mikey waiting nearby. My vision started getting a little blurry so I lowered myself onto the stairs and clung to the railing.

"Rae, are you alright?" Mikey worriedly asked me. I gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm fine." I reply. I turned to Master Splinter and April, "How's Leo." April shook her head.

"It's not looking good." She replied. I looked back down and saw Don crawling through the open door.

"Raphy, we've got trouble down here." He said as Mikey helped him to his feet.

"Like I don't got trouble up here?" Raph responded grumpily. I could hear him fighting. Don and Mikey cautiously walked through the door again. I walked up to Master Splinter.

"Here, I'll help, you go." I say as I grab Leo's left arm and sling it around my shoulder. He nodded and headed down to the shop. April and I supported Leo further down the stairs until Master Splinter raised a hand warning us not to move.

"Raph, the guys ran into something bad in the shop." April yelled up.

"Hey, I got my hands full up here!" He yelled back. Master Splinter rushed by us up the stairs.

"Go, assist your brothers, I will protect Leonardo and Taliraea." I heard him say. Then Raph came thundering down the stairs, front flipped over us and ran into the shop. Since April, Leo and I were now at the bottom, I could hear what they were saying.

"Woah. Nice hats." Raph said.

"Yeah, we thought so too." Mikey agreed.

"Say what you will about the foot, but they do not skip on the headgear." Don added. I could also hear Master Splinter fighting and I wished to join him.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Raph said menacingly. Three of my brothers charged into battle against the intruders. I looked at April.

"Can you support him on your own?" I ask. She nods and I drop his arm and attack the fourth of the ninjas with the funky hats ignoring my injuries. Since I lost my swords earlier on the rooftop, I pulled two daggers from the bottom of my sword sheath that I have in case of emergencies. He swung at me with his duel sword thing, I ducked and stabbed upwards with one of my daggers. And in case you didn't know, it's hard to do that with a hole in your gut. My brothers and I were fighting hard, occasionally trading dance partners. I got more than a few disapproving looks from them since I was fighting in pretty bad shape. I was knocked to the ground right as Master Splinter came running in and kicked the guy away from me.

"Are you alright Taliraea?" He asked helping me to my feet. I placed a hand on my throbbing stomach and gave him a small smile.

"I'll live." I turned and sank my dagger into one of the ninja's arms, he cried out and backed away.

"Leo!" I heard Mikey cry out in alarm. I looked over to the door right as I see Hun throw Leo. He hit a metal pipe, denting it and landing hard. I gasp and rush to him.

"Leo!" Raph said gently picking him up. The ninja guy with the trident swung to strike them. I block his blow with my daggers and sweep his feet out from underneath him giving Raph enough time to set Leo down carefully. Raph and I then proceeded to attack him. I heard April scream and I knocked the guy down so Raph could rush to her aid. My legs felt like jelly, my arms were lead and my head was pounding, but I managed to get by Leo's side with the rest of my brothers. The four elites stopped attacking and lined up, two on each side of the entrance door. Then the door was kicked down and the Shredder walked through it.

"Oh crud." Raph grumbled.

"It's really him, like Leo and Rae said." Mikey said shaking his head.

"Told you." I say smirking getting into a defensive stance. The Shredder walked further into the shop.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough." He growled, then he turned to me, "As for you Taliraea, my offer still stands." Back when Leo first met Oroku Saki, he also offered me a chance to join him and reign by his side as his queen. But since I didn't trust him and he's a considerable lot older than me, I naturally called him a pervert and left as quickly as I could. I snorted.

"Like I'd ever accept your offer, you hunk of scrap metal." I retort. His eyes narrowed and Master Splinter jumped in front of us protectively.

"No one opposes the Shredder. And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter." The Shredder said threateningly. "Say farewell to each other, while you still can."

"Oh yeah Mister Spiky Pants, well...you're the one who should be saying, farewell to, uh...to yourself." Mikey taunted.

"Oh yeah Mikey that got him." Raph said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Mikey, even Don could do better than that." I add with a small protest from Don.

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here." Mikey replied.

"Silence!" The Shredder yelled regaining our attention.

"This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit. Wearing us down by sheer numbers, it is not the way of the true warrior." Master Splinter spat.

"Shots fired." I whisper to Mikey who rolled his eyes in response.

"Guys I say we shed his butt once and for all, for Leo." Raph said raising his sai, "You with me?"

"Till the end." Don replies twirling his staff.

"Which hopefully isn't gonna be anytime soon, right?" Mikey added. The four of us charged. Raph attacked first, but was punched hard in the face. Mikey second, he got knocked down. Don third, his attack was dodged and he was kicked away. Then I attacked, I tossed one of my daggers at his face as a distraction, then I stabbed his arm with my other. But instead of blood, there was sparks. I took a step back dumbfounded. Shredder took advantage of that and kicked my stomach, sending me flying and landing beside Leo. I rolled over and coughed up blood, unable to catch my breath.

"Finish them off, the rodent is mine." I heard the Shredder order. I could finally breath and shakily got to my knees, wiping the blood from my mouth. I looked up to see my brothers still collecting themselves as the elite guys approached them. As I tried to stand up, I heard the sound of a motorcycle quickly approaching. Then something burst through the glass and on instinct I ducked down. I heard the motorcycle speeding up through the small store and heard several painful grunts. Then the engine shut off and I looked up to see a man with messy black hair wearing a hockey mask looking around the store.

"Now that's what I call crashing a party." He said.

"Casey." Raph said in relief. Casey took out a baseball bat from a golf bag slung over his shoulder and twirled it.

"Though I've never seen a lamer party in my life." He said as he struck down two elites with his bat, "Where's the band. You okay babe?" He asked April.

"Don't call me babe." She replied. He turned to me.

"How 'bout you kid?" I glared at him.

"I'll survive, just stop calling me kid." I say annoyed. The Shredder growled.

"Obliterate him!" Casey just put his bat back and instead pulled out a hockey stick and a golf club.

"This can't be the band, I want rock'n roll man." Casey said as foot soldiers surrounded him in a semicircle, "Good thing I brought my own drum sticks. Now, who wants to be the drum?" Casey said somehow looking menacing. "Goongala! Goongala!" He yelled as he attacked, my brother's right behind him. As everyone jumped into battle, I struggled to get to my feet. I would get part way there, then ,my knees would buckle and my legs collapse under me. April looked at me concerned.

"Rae, don't push yourself, you're too weak." She said gently.

"I have to, they need me." I say. My arms stop supporting me and I collapse on the floor. I turned on my side and saw Hun burst through the door to the apartment looking really angry.

"Perfect, just what we needed." I grumbled. I saw him look over at Leo, April and me and smirl. He started stalking towards us. "April, watch out." I warn her as Hun towers over us. April glares defiantly at him and holds Leo close to her with one arm and grabs my wrist with the other.

"You want them, you'll have to deal with me first." She said gripping my wrist tightly.

"That's the idea." Hun says grinning evilly, "Those green freaks and this girl feel great affection for you. Using you should take the fight out of them." He said raising his large fist. I started struggling to get to my knees until a golf club caught Hun's wrist holding it back.

"Hun, never ever threaten her!" Casey shouted angrily. Casey somehow managed to beat Hun and throw him onto his own men. He then turned to April.

"Casey I...I," April stuttered.

"Yeah, well, I, uh,what are they huh? Well, gotta run." He said quickly rushing back into the battle. April smiled with a funny look on her face. I furrowed my brow.

"Hey April, you alright? You got a strange look on your face." I say abruptly. She nods and goes back to watching the battle clinging to Leo and me. The battle raged on, everyone fighting their hardest. Leo had regained consciousness and began to stand up with April's help. She also set me in a sitting position leaning against a cupboard.

"Mikey, look." Raph pointed to Leo. Mikey's eyes widened.

"Leo!" He called. A group of foot soldiers surrounded the three of us.

"Leo, you can't do this." April said shaking her head. Leo only stood up taller.

"I have to, they need my help." He said determined. He doubled over and landed on one knee. The Shredder walked up and raised his arm ready to kill Leo. He swung down.

"NO!" I screamed closing my eyes tight.

"What?" I heard the Shredder question angrily. I opened one eye and saw that a blue barrier had separated Leo from the Shredder. I'm not sure how I did that, but it saved Leo so I don't really care right now. The Shredder yelled in rage and started furiously attacking it. Each time he struck I felt a slightly painful tug in my gut. Thankfully Master Splinter jumped over and kicked him away. The barrier faded and I nearly passed out.

"You strike a wounded warrior, you have no honor." Master Splinter said.

"I fight to win." The Shredder retorted with narrow eyes. The Shredder attacked and soon he and Master Splinter were locked in combat. Leo stood up again, and I sent him my remaining energy. Then I groaned and slumped to the side, unable to move at all, black spots dancing in my vision. I saw Leo body check a china cabinet that fell over and took the Shredder with it giving Master Splinter a moment to breathe. Immediately Leo collapsed into April's arms.

"Leonardo." Master Splinter said with a worried expression, "My sons retreat."

"Great, but where to?" Raph pointed out.

"Back there." April shouted pointing to a metal door.

"You got it." Mikey said running to the door and opening it. "Everybody in here, we can hold them off." I could see everyone heading over to there, but I couldn't move. Through half-lidded eyes, I saw Casey run over to me and pick me up bridal style, blood dripping off me.

"Aw, kid." I heard him mumble as we made it into the room and Mikey closing the door behind us and locking it.

"Aw kid." I heard him mumble as we made it into the room and Mikey closing the door behind us and locking it.

"Well this is great, small, dark, and no way out." Raph grumbled.

"And this is even better, look." Casey said. They all looked at me and gasped.

"Rae!" Mikey cried out. I managed a weak smile.

"Sorry guys, I can't move." I look up at Casey, "I'm sorry Casey for staining your coat." I mumble looking at the blood stains he now has from carrying me.

"Hey it's nothing, just stay awake, alright?" He said. I nodded a little.

"I'll try." I say quietly. Raph looks around the room.

"This is perfect for making a last stand." He says sarcastically.

"It's a walk in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April said.

"Fascinatin'." Raph muttered. After several minutes of silent waiting and me trying to stay awake, Mikey spoke up.

"It's kinda quiet out there, you think they all just went home?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we scared 'em off by running into a closet and locking the door." Raph said his voice laced with sarcasm. He suddenly sniffed the air, "Hey, I smell smoke." The others started smelling the air too.

"I smell gas." Don piped up.

"Mikey." Raph says accusingly. Mikey only shrugged.

"No, not that kind of gas." Don finished. Mikey walked over to the door and felt the handle.

"Hey, this door's getting hot." He started tugging on it, "It's jammed, it won't open." Mikey said a little panicky.

"Gas, plus flame equals." Casey said tightening his grip on me and turning to the guys, "Let's book now!"

"We gotta get out of here." Raph yelled stabbing the door hinges. He and Mikey backed away from it as flames burst through the bottom.

"Trapped like rats, no offence Sensei." Mikey commented.

"Leo and Rae are in really bad shape, we have to get them out of here." Don said looking at Leo.

"Working on it!" Raph shouted still stabbing the door. There was the sound of something heavy moving and Casey turned around revealing April pushing a large chest away from the middle of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"I remember when we first moved in, there was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was removed." She grunted successfully pushing the chest away. "There." She pointed to a decent sized piece of metal attached to the bricks. Raph rushed over and ripped the thing off. I felt really light-headed, and the world was beginning to blend in an array of colors. I could faintly hear Raph telling everyone to get out and I cried out as a sharp pain rocketed through my body as Casey ducked through the hole. I jostled painfully against Casey as he ran from the flaming building and handed me to Don at his request. Everything was getting dimmer by the second.

"Rae? Rae! Do not fall asleep. Focus on me, on anything, just don't sleep." I heard Don yell hysterically.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as my eyes slipped shut and I fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey So there's the first chappie, please R&amp;R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows<strong>


End file.
